


Yurio needs help!

by Angryturtle443



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), anime - Fandom, yoi - Fandom
Genre: 2 cute, Age Play, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, All of this is sort of legal, Bad Influences, Baka, Beka loves Yurio, Cribs, Crying, Crying yurio, Diapers, Drugs, Drunk Yurio, Drunk yurio is what I live for, Escape Attempts, Force urination, Forced Eye Contact, Gaaaaaaaay, Gay, Gen, I'm not gay but i read gay fanfics, Infantilism, Just a man washing another man, Just using personalities, Kitten outfits, Kitty onesies, Lord help yurio, M/M, Marijuana, Muddy Yurio, No Escape, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Onesies, Pacifier - Freeform, Punishment, Ruining yurio's purity then restoring it, Shirtless Otabek, Skank friends, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Stop judging my life, Stubborn yurio, Stuffed Toys, Super fiesty, Swimming, Temporary guardianship, Underage Drinking, Vacation, Vandalism, Yurio, Yurio is a feisty kitty, Yurio is going to the bathroom to ride a fluffy pegasus, Yurio is self harm ful, Yurio is super cute, Yurio is underage, Yurio needs this to get better, Yurio needs to stop, Yurio wanna run, and watch gay anime, baby Yurio, katsudon, nappies, non con infantilism, pork cutlet bowl, will add tags as I go on, write gay fanfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryturtle443/pseuds/Angryturtle443
Summary: They all go to take a vacation from skating for who knows how long. Yurio finds a way to get alcohol and drugs from shady "friends" that he made. He gets unhealthy habits and does not come home till early in the morning.. his real friends are worried for him so they do what they need to.





	1. Yurio needs help

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little bored with the last story so I might continue that one on the side and make this my main one!

"I don't think that this is healthy for him... I like to go out occasionally and get drunk, but this is too far" Victor spoke

"Occasionally drinking is okay for an adult, but he is 16 for the gods' sakes!" Yuri exclaimed.

"I love him, and I want him to be happy, but I can't keep seeing him like this!" Otabek said. He was usually so tough and emotionless, but he had a tear welling up in his eye. He could not stand what was happening to his precious Yurio.

"I could smell marijuana on him! This is getting out of hand! He is going to ruin his body like this!" Victor could not stand to see his little kitten like this.

Yuri held Victor's hand to calm him down as he spoke " He needs help, and I think I know how we can help him. We need to restore his innocence right?" 

Everyone nodded in approval 

"So I have been reading up on this thing called age play. If we go through with this, we can make Yurio see the error of his ways and also cut him off from harmful substances." Yuri thought that this was the best way to handle things and since he and Victor couldn't have a child, that this would work just as well.

They knew that they couldn't just watch Yurio suffer as he destroyed his body, so they decided to give this Idea a go.

* * * * 

Meanwhile....

Yurio was out with his friends, Danger, Nano, and Nitro (twins). He did not have to worry about getting recognised by any of his fans because he was vacationing in a hidden location. Yuri had had at least five beers already and was completely drunk. He was not of the legal drinking age in that area, but his friends were so they bought the beer and he chugged em down. He was now drinking straight out of a bottle of vodka. 

"I love you guys..." Yurio drunkenly slurred.

* combined snore from the four friends * 

~ ~ ~ ~  
Yuri woke up with a massive hangover surrounded by his three, just as hungover, friends. He checked his phone.

"Oh shit 4am, I should get home."

He gathered up his belongings (and the bottle of vodka) and started to make his way back to where he was staying. He was so hungover that he couldn't think straight and so the ever graceful ice skater fell on his face after tripping over his own feet. He got back up and started to shuffle there.

* * * * * * 

After 30 agonisingly painful minutes, Yurio finally found his way back to Victor and Yuri's vacation home.  
Yurio did not want to come with the idiotic pork cutlet bowl and Victor to the vacation home, but they offered Otabek to come too, and Yurio could not wait to see him in a bathing suit. He grabbed the spare key underneath the welcome mat and let himself in. He stumbled through the kitchen to the living room to lie down on the couch and saw Otabek, Yuri, Victor looking at him. 

" What are you staring at assholes?" Yurio slurred

Quickly the three of them surrounded Yurio. He tried to fight them off, but his reflexes had slowed from the alcohol. Yuri and Otabek grabbed Yurio by his armpits and dragged him to the couch. Yuri started to kick and scream as Victor took off his pants and boxers and slipped an appropriately sized diaper on Yurio.

"NOOOO!! FUCKING LET ME GOO!!!! LET ME GO YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLES!!!!!!!"

They let go of his arms a moment, and Victor slipped off Yurio's shirt leaving him in only a diaper. Yurio was still exhausted from the hangover but struggling used up the rest of his energy so Yuri, Victor, and Otabek could finish getting him ready for his new life. Yuri and Otabek put a baby furniture. Victor carried sleepy Yurio bridal style up to Yurio's recently remodelled bedroom where he picked out a kitten onesie and dressed Yurio. The onesie that Victor picked out had mittens so that Yurio could not pick things up or scratch, a tail, and a hood that had cat ears sewn to it. Victor pulled up the hood to the onesie over Yurio's head and set him gently in his crib, covering him with a blanket and putting in a cat stuffie. He put a pacifier into Yurio's mouth and smiled as Yurio instinctively started to suck on it.

When Victor finished, he went back downstairs to help Yuri and Beka finish. The high chair was in place, and the valuables (keys, wallets, Yurio's vodka bottle) were hidden away where he could not get them. All that was left was to set up the playpen and check on the playroom. Otabek went to work, putting together a colourful fence to block in Yurio when they wanted him to play in the living room under their supervision. Lastly, Yuri went to check the playroom. It was precisely how they wanted it, it was massive with an assortment of toys and outfits in closets, on shelves, and in toy boxes. Yuri smiled as he realised that they had just started Yurio's transformation.


	2. A feisty  little Yurio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is trying to get Yurio settled into this new lifestyle but that is the last thing that he wants to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my gosh guys! I posted the last chapter before I went to bed and seeing 5 kudos in less than 24 hours is amazing! Thank you guys sooo much! If you have any suggestions please leave them in the comments!!!!1

Yurio woke up to a hand ruffling his long, blonde, hair.

"Wake up baby" A gentle voice lulled. 

"Five more minutes " Yurio absentmindedly yawned.

Then he realised that something was not right... ~wait a second... where am I?~

"Maybe we should just let him sleep in... he had a long night." Another voice said

"No, we should wake him up now and let him have a nap after breakfast, I read about this somewhere. Something about setting a schedule should help with his progress." The third voice chimed in.

With all of these voices whispering around him, Yurio was confused, so he opened his tired eyes to see what was up. He sat up and opened his eyes. He went to rub his eye with his hand but then realised that It was in a mitt. His eyes went wide as he looked around. He was in a huge crib hugging a cat stuffie. He opened his mouth in shock, and the pacifier dropped out. 

"He is so precious. " Victor barely audibly whispers

He whipped his phone out and took a couple quick pictures of the awestruck Yurio.

Yurio instantly noticed this and stood up hoping to be face to face with them. The crib must have been indented in the floor because when Yurio stood up, he was two feet shorter than all of them rather than the usual one foot to couple inches.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL THIS???" Yurio gestured to everything including himself.

"This is your new room baaaaby." Victor teased

"NO. IT. IS. NOT. LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE SHITHEADS!!!!" 

"Aww come on baby lets not get off on the wrong foot before breakfast." Yuri "Do you want me to take care of breakfast while you talk to him?"

"Sure hun" Victor kissed Yuri, and he set off to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Now let's bring you down." Otabek swooped down and grabbed Yurio, holding him in his arm as he would a real baby.

"Otabek please don't tell me you are involved in this too" Yurio pleaded

He ignored Yurio's question and instead corrected him. "You are to call me Beka, Yuri dada, and Victor daddy."

He allowed himself to be carried through the hallway, downstairs, and into the kitchen. When he saw the high chair, he started to try to struggle out of Beka's powerful arms. Beka ignored his pitiful attempt and brought Yurio to the high chair.

"Nope! No way am I getting in that!! Just kill me to get this over with!!"

"Now don't talk like that babe, it will be fine" Beka looked down at the adorable Yurio he was holding. Yurio's face was bright red from the embarrassment. 

As soon as he felt Beka relax when walking over to the high chair, he made his escape. As quick as he could, he leapt out of Beka's arms to his feet and ran to the nearby front door. He tried to open the door as fast as he could but it wouldn't budge he started banging his fists on the glass to try to smash it, and nothing happened. Yurio then noticed that they had not run over to him to try to tackle him. Otabek casually strolled over to Yurio and grabbed him by the back of the onesie. All of the colours drained from Yurio's face when he was raised face to face with Beka. Beka smirked as he looked into his terrified boyfriend's eyes.

Yurio tried to change the subject to something else," Wonderful weather we're having?" 

"You having fun playing with that bulletproof glass? Since we have not told you the rules yet, we'll let you off with 20 minutes of time-out after breakfast." 

Yurio crossed his arms as he was lowered back into Beka's arms. He was once again brought over to the high chair. He struggles as they tried to put him in. After five minutes of trying to get Yurio in, they finally managed to fit him in the seat. Yuri brought over a tray of food. Oatmeal, apple slices and apple juice.

"You forgot the spoon." Yuri complained.

"No we didn't. Babies cant feed themselves" Yuri said as he dipped a spoon into the oatmeal.

Yurio looked at Beka with his saddest eyes, trying to manipulate him to help.

"Wait!" Beka exclaimed. Yurio was so happy that his lover had finally got some sense knocked into him and a little smile escaped his lips. "We forgot his bib. He is going to get all messy without it!" Yurio dropped his smile at this betrayal.

"Yes of course! Thanks, I almost forgot!" Victor grabbed a little bib with paw prints on it and quickly strapped it behind Yurio's head. Victor snapped another quick picture, and Yurio's sadness quickly turned to rage. 

"DELETE THAT!!!! GET RID OF IT ASSHOLE!!!!"

"Rule one: no hitting, insulting, swearing, or threatening. We will go over the other rules later, but now that this rule has been established, you will be punished . 1 smack each after this point in time."

"Whatever...."

Otabek and Victor went to the table to eat their own breakfasts.

Yuri scooped up an appropriate portion and started to move the scoop towards Yurio's mouth while simultaneous making aeroplane noises. Yurio refused to open his mouth, turning his head away.

He covered his mouth with his hands so that he could speak."I am not hungry"

His stomach grumbled at the thought of food. Everyone except Yurio chuckled. 

"Sounds like you are." Victor chuckled.

Yuri wiggled the spoon in front of him

"I can feed myself katsudon"

"Tut tut baby. That's not my name."

"I can feed myself, Yuri?" He said, his hands still covering his mouth.

"Wrong again" 

Yurio had no idea what the piggy wanted him to say until he remembered what Beka had said earlier 'You are to call me Beka, Yuri dada, and Victor daddy.'

"Nope I am not calling you Dada.." he growled

He decided that he was not going to speak anymore, so he lowered his hands. Yuri put the spoon down, and with Victor's help he put Yurio's arms in the straps to hold them down.

Yuri sat back down and brought the spoon to his lips.

"Hey baby, don't you think the internet would enjoy these pictures I took of you?" Victor asked.

"Noo-" Yurio started to say but he couldn't because Yuri put the spoon into his mouth. The oatmeal was delicious but he did not want to let them know that so he dawned a sour expression. No one felt sorry for him because they knew that he liked the oatmeal. He realised that Victor was bluffing but used it as an excuse to eat more oatmeal. 

Once he finished his oatmeal, Yuri unstrapped his arms and allowed him to eat his apple slices and drink his juice. He ate the apple slices but had an objection to the juice

"Can't I have a real glass " he complained looking at the sippy cup.

"Babies cant use glasses, they will make a mess of themselves and possibly break the glass." Victor explained 

"I'm not a stinking baby..." he murmured to himself.

He chugged the juice as fast as he could so that he could get out of the seat. Victor let him out while Yuri cleaned up. He swiped off the bib and led Yurio to a corner facing a blank wall. 

"Now I am going to set a timer and you are going to sit here and face the wall because of your escape attempt."

"What if I don't want to?" Yurio huffed

"Then you will get five smacks and 30 minutes in the corner."

Yurio sighed and sat in the corner. He did not want the smacks to ruin his perfect face. Once he was sure he was gone, Yurio left his body facing the wall but inspected the sliding glass door. ~probably bulletproof like the front door ~ he sighed turning back to the wall. ~this better be just some stupid joke~. After 20 agonisingly long minutes the buzzer went off, and Victor came back to Yurio and carried him to the living room couch. Everyone was seated there with Yurio.

Otabek started," Yurio, do you know why we are doing this to you?"

Yurio opened his mouth to speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question... Spankings or no spankings?


	3. Just getting started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio is told why they are doing this and he does not want them poking around his business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I am going to go with a lil bit of spankings for Yurio but only because he won't learn his lesson from time out alone.
> 
> As a reply to nonni
> 
> *Brain explodes from all of the suggestions. *  
> Thanks so much for the suggestions, I like your style! I will definitely be sure to use most, if not all of your suggestions. Your contributions are much needed and I am thankful that you took the time to suggest! I hope that this story turns out to all you hope it to be!!!
> 
> When the comment section break XD

"I assumed that this was just some sick joke that you guys are playing on me. Maybe something mean you are doing to me because you hate me..." 

"No baby! We don't hate you! We could never hate you; we are doing this because we love you and we care about your health."Victor said as he wrapped his arms lovingly around Yurio

"You have been out of control! You are 16, and you have been coming home at 4 am in the morning completely drunk and stoned! It's not healthy for you to keep doing this!" Yuri explained

"Why didn't you just let me know you didn't like my lifestyle and I don't know maybe MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Yurio angrily spouted "Yeah well we already tried that"

Flash back to a week ago. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yurio was so high and drunk that he could not do anything except stumble around and endlessly ramble.

"Yurio? Are you ok?" Otabek was nudging his passed out body on the kitchen floor.

"Huh .. oh... yeahs i beeee cool, gimmie a kiss beka"

"Yurio, you need to stop this! I can't keep seeing you like this."

"Yeah yeah whatever..... Rawr I'm a tiger!!!"

He then nuzzled into Beka's shirt drunkenly mewing 

Present time. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's not fair, I don't remember that!" Yurio protests

Otabek shows Yurio the video he took that night. Yurio blushed profusely and realised why he was wearing a kitten onesie.

"Now do you see why we are doing this?" Victor asks

"Well yeah but I that does not mean that I approve of it. How about you guys let me the fuck go, and we can just forget about all of this?"

"Now I'm going to let that swear slip by this one time, but next time you are getting one smack." Yuri stressed.

Yurio yawned.

"I guess that means that it is nap time! Yuri, can you get our lil kitten a bottle?" Victor asked.

"I don't need a nap! I am a teenager!" Yurio whined 

"Not to us! To us, you are our little blushing baby." Victor smiled.

Yurio crossed his arms, annoyed at being cradled in Victor's arms.

Yuri then came into the room with the formula mixture in a baby bottle. He handed the bottle to Victor, and he tried to lower it into Yurio's mouth. Yurio tilted his head away, not wanting to drink the strange mixture. Yuri had done his research so knew what to do. He walked around to the other side of Victor and squished Yurio's cheeks so that his lips parted enough for Victor to push the teet in.

Yurio glared at Victor to say "don't do it' because he knew that his mouth would be filled up with the questionable liquid at a squeeze of Victor's hand. Victor took this as a challenge and squeezed the bottle right away.

"Mmmmph mmmph" Yurio's cries were muffled from the bottle in his mouth.

Yurio tried not to swallow, but the liquid had nowhere else to go. After getting tired of struggling, he finally allowed it to slide down his throat. Yurio tried to actually taste it and realized that it actually tasted good. Victor's warmth was calming, and as it combined with the sweet milk, it started to lull him to sleep. Yurio's muscles relaxed, and at some point, he began to suck on the teet to make it come out faster. Everyone's heart melted at the sight of the adorable blond in a kitten onesie sucking on a bottle. Yurio quickly finished the bottle and was surprised as Victor put him against his chest and started to pat his back. He was about to ask what he was doing when-

*burp*

Everyone snickered at Yurio's tiny burp. Yuri slid a pacifier into the young Russian's mouth when Victor was done. Victor simultaneous rubbed the little blonde kitty's back while carrying him up to his crib. He laid him down, tucked him in and gave him his stuffed kitty. This moment was too perfect to miss, so Victor snapped a picture. He tiptoed out of the room and slowly cracked the door.

"Nap time was easier than I thought." Yuri smiled

"Just wait till he wakes up, I don't think that he noticed that he was in a nappy" Otabek chuckles

"I stopped squeezing the milk into his mouth about halfway through when he started to suck on his own." Victor proudly noted.

In an hour. ~~~~~~~~~~~

Yurio got up and rubbed his eyes. He listened to hear if anyone was nearby.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of drunken kitty Yurio?
> 
> Fun fact: Rawr I'm a tiger is the name of my YouTube playlist of songs that I have gathered over time. You can check it out if you want... you don't have to I don't really care.
> 
> Yurio drunk is the best thing I have ever created. Mew *nuzzles shirt* 
> 
> Don't worry about Makkachin and Yurio's cat they are being watched by Jj or whoever... I might introduce them to the story at some point
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Last question~ ~~~ super important q so pay attention!!! Would you rather I post stories that vary in length at random times during the day,(may not be very frequent) orrrr would you guys like me to post medium to vary long chapters on a certain day each week?
> 
>  
> 
> Short randomly posted chapters or scheduled long chapters???


	4. Yurio tries his best at his worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio tries at an escape attempt. Beka loves Yurio so he tries to be authoritative but still loving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to check the notes from the previous chapter always before reading the next because usually, I edit the notes if I think of things last minute...

Yurio heard them talking from downstairs and assumed they were far enough away to try to sneak around. The crib was about chest height, but he could bend his leg up high enough to get over it. He looked around, he saw a padded table with restraints that he was confused about but shrugged it off so he could maybe find something to take the edge off his cigarette withdrawal, he usually smoked a pack a day that he got from his 'friends'

He looked at the door, it was cracked, so he did not have to worry about using the doorknob with his mittens. He opened it slowly so that he could slow down if it creaked. He peeked into the hallway. All the way to his left was one door and the staircase, it led into the kitchen and was right next to the front door.. he decided to turn right to the five other rooms two on the left three on the right. He knew that two of the five had to be Beka's room and Yuri and Victor's shared room. Yurio turned to the closest door. It was Yuri and Victor's space. He knew it because there was an empty dog bed that he assumed belonged to Makkachin but Makka was being taken care of by someone while they were on vacation. He saw some wine on the dresser but decided that they would be able to smell it on his breath so moved on to places that he thought they would try to hide things. He looked under the bed, behind the dresser and in some of the drawers to see if he could find any of his stuff. He was about to peer into the closet when he heard something.

"He has been sleeping for a while, I'll go check on him." Yurio just barely heard.

He thought that it was a better idea to get back in the crib then be caught, so he silently scuttled back into the room noting the sound only baby monitor near the inside of the door. He got back into the crib sad about his loss of freedom and laid down with his eyes closed. He realised that he forgot to grab the pacifier and looked around for it. After a couple of seconds, he felt stupid because he had been sucking on it this entire time and he had not noticed. He grabbed his stuffed kitty and laid down, waiting for whoever to arrive. Just seconds after he got settled back down Victor came in. Yurio sat up, not wanting to be in the crib anymore. He pretended just to notice the pacifier and took it out of his mouth. 

"Nice rest sleepyhead? " Victor teased 

"Whatever" He grunted. Yurio did enjoy getting a little more sleep but did not want anyone else to know that.

Let's go take you to go see everyone, I'm sure they would be happy to see you."

"Yeah" Victor began to reach down to get him- "wait."

"What is it kitten?" 

"Can I go to the bathroom first?"

"Why would you need to go there?"

"To go ride a fluffy Pegasus! What do you think? I need to go take a piss!"

"Just go."

"Like right here? Isn't that going to get all over the bed and the carpet?"

"No, don't you remember? You have a diaper on."

"YOU GUYS DIAPERED ME???? I am sooo not using a diaper! "

"Just go, it is not healthy to hold it in."

"No!"

"Either you go, or we do this the hard way."

" I am not peeing in a fucking diaper!" 

" That's one smack, keep swearing, and you will get more."

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME LET ME THE FUCK GO!!! I'LL STUBB YOU TO DEATH WITH MY MITTS! "

"That's three, keep going with the swear and insults and you will get more. Remember that hitting is also one more each per hit."

Yurio was sitting down, so Victor lowered the crib wall down about halfway and leaned over to Yurio. He took two fingers and pressed straight down on Yurio's bladder

"LET ME GO ASSHOLE!!!"

Yurio could not handle it anymore, the pressure on his bladder was too much. He stopped screaming, and his face drained of colour as he peed himself in front of Victor.

"Now ask me to change you using my name or else you will still get the smacks. I have been nice so far, letting things slide so just do this and you are off the hook. 

Yurio crossed his arms and blushed, " Change me Victor " he mumbled.

"That's not what Beka told you to call me is it?"

"Change me D-daddy" Yurio felt so belittled. He was a teenage boy asking Victor, by calling him 'Daddy', to change him.

"Good baby. I know first times are hard, that is why I am letting so many things slide. Just remember that we are doing this for your own good. You were such a good boy today, going pee in your diaper!"

Yurio was drenched in utter humiliation after that happened. Victor undid his kitten onesie and changed Yurio, the boy's face flushing with embarrassment when the cold, wet wipe touched his private parts. Victor spread on an ample amount of baby powder and taped his diaper on. Victor was surprised at how still Yurio had been during the change, but that was only because he had been too embarrassed to fight.

"Great job lil kitten, now do you want the onesie back on or would you rather parade around the house with only a diaper on."

"Can't I wear something else? Like a pair of jeans and a t-shirt?"

"That's not what babies wear is it?

"Just give me the damn onesie already!"

"Babies can't dress themselves can they?"

Yurio begrudgingly let Victor dress him and carry him downstairs to say hi to the others.


	5. The unbearable life of baby Yurio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They set the rules for Yurio.... he is bored...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I skipped the rules! I did not want to write them down in he said she said format. I will include them in a future chapter.

"Aww the baby is awake." Yuri cooed.

"Not a baby" Yurio grumbled 

"We should put rules and punishments in place then we can let him play in the playpen." Otabek suggested

"That sounds right." Victor agreed. 

Victor brought his baby over to the couch. Yurio sat on Beka's lap in one of the corners of the sofa so that he was facing everyone else.

" Be a good baby and listen and you may get a treat! Okay, now let's reiterate rule one, Rule one: no hitting, insulting, swearing, or threatening. Each are 1-2 smacks each. Understood?" Victor asked.

Yurio sat there being a stubborn baby and contemplating murder weapons.

*clears throat* "Understood?" He repeated

"Yeah whatever, just get this over with..."

"Rule two, you are not to do anything yourself, except when given permission....... "

Yurio listened to the rules very carefully, looking for loopholes so that he could find a way out of here and maybe reunite with his friends.

"There we are, all done with the rules! Now since you were such a good little cinnamon roll, you can have a lollipop " Yuri unwrapped a lollipop and handed it to Yurio.

Yurio instantly popped it into his mouth and stifled a smile, not wanting to give the satisfaction 

"Now what do you say?"

He sighed 

"Thanks"

"Who are you thanking?

"Thanks Yuri."

"Now what is the baby supposed to call me?" Yuri prodded

"Thank you..." He elaborated. 

Yuri raised one eyebrow.

"Dada" He mumbled through gritted teeth

Yurio was disappointed with himself for calling the piggy "Dada", but he knew that he had to play their game to re-earn their trust until he could escape.

"That's out good little boy." Otabek ruffled his hair.

"I'm bringing him over to the playpen " Otabek explained 

Beka brought Yurio to a large area entrapped by obviously too short coloured fences. 

"Now you stay in here and play while the adults relax. If you need something, we are right over here.."

Yurio looked around at the scattered toys. An action figure, boring. A bunch of Duplo blocks, boring. An entire corner filled with cat stuffies, ok maybe this will be slightly less than mind-numbing. There were so many cat plushes that it stacked up to be three feet high with sloping sides. He crawled over to them and burrowed into the side. He grabbed a plush and held it to him, hoping that this was just a bad dream caused by the excessive amount of alcohol that he consumed last night.

He pinched himself 

"Not a fucking dream." He mumbled to himself.

He crawls out of his little hidey hole to look around. He sat on the floor and looked around the room, still clutching the white Persian cat plush. He looked at the glass sliding door. It did not have a lock on it which he thought was surprising. He thought about escaping utilising this route, but his hopes were dashed when he saw Yuri and Victor sitting together on the couch. 

He laid flat on the soft carpet, clutching his plush and staring at the ceiling. 

~why can't they just mind their business ~

~How could Beka agree to do this to me, I thought we had something special.~

He sat up and looked at Victor and Yuri. They looked like they were enjoying each other's company while he was miserable. They don't deserve to have fun while he suffers.

"Victor!" He shouted.

Victor kept his eyes trained on Yuri, continuing his conversation and ignoring Yurio's request. Yuri knew that Victor wanted Yurio to call them Dada and Daddy and thought that his finance was incredibly smart for ignoring the baby.

Yurio wondered why Victor ignored him and thought that maybe he couldn't hear him.

"VICTOR!" He tried again.

Victor purposely ignored the request again. This time, Yurio knew that he could hear him and strained his brain to think of why Victor ignored him. 

~Did he finally come to his senses about keeping me like this, and he is talking to Katsudon about it~ 

Yuri had not been listening to their conversation and so did not know if they were talking about him.

"Katsudon!" Yurio yelled

Yuri did as Victor did and kept talking. He sighed 

"YURI!" He whined

He finally realised what they were doing. They weren't responding to their real names because they wanted him to call them "Daddy" and "Papa".

"I'M NOT CALLING YOU THAT IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT!" He reminded.

"BEKA!" He called, knowing that he would get a response from him.

Otabek quickly came in to help Yurio.

"What's wrong babe?" Otabek inquired.

Yurio thought that Otabek probably knew of the lover's plan so he just skipped to the point.

"I'm bored, entertain me." Yurio ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... would you guys rather have 1or 2 large chapters a week or a couple small chapters when I feel like it?
> 
> I know that some people prefer a schedule...


	6. Yurio's life is a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of flash-backing to show Yurio's bad friend a bit more, a bit of how long they were planning this other stuff....... backstory and fluff
> 
> I needed more drunken/high Yurio he is just too precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot his friend's names so I went back to check it and I am pretty sure Nano nitro is a phrase from a hexbug commercial and I am just disappointed with myself XD. My creativity knows no bounds XD.

Flash back to when Yurio first met his "friends". ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He was bored of being cooped up at Victor and Yuri's vacation home. He would have been riding around with Beka, but he was on an aeroplane over here. He had not come over with Yurio because he needed to spend time with his family before vacation. Yurio wanted to explore the new area but even though he was 16 had been too caught up with skating to learn to drive. Victor acted like he was sad that Yurio could not drive yet but he was thankful that the human fabrication of road rage couldn't bust more heads than he needed to. 

He wanted to check out some local shops first. He skipped all of the stores except the bakery, grabbing a chocolate filled croissant. He then decided that an abandoned factory would be more interesting so, after eating his croissant, he explored the facility. He looked at the rusted metal that fell to the ground and kicked around a bucket of nuts n' bolts

Meanwhile, Nano, Nitro, and Danger had gathered a bunch of booze and made pot brownies in preparation for a good time, when they heard distant crashing.

"Sounds like some punk doesn't know how to stay out of our territory!" Danger announced.

"Is that the best threat you could come up with?" Nitro asked.

"Do you think you could do any better????" Danger asked obviously annoyed.

"Sounds like some dog doesn't know how to keep his nose out of the shit!" Nitro proclaimed

"Booo! That was bad!" Nano, his identical twin brother, chuckled

"You try Mr.perfect!" Nitro complained.

"Sounds like some turtle doesn't know how to eat his own lettuce!" Nano joked. 

They tried to keep serious faces, but in two seconds flat all three of them were rolling on the floor gasping for air from laughing too hard.

"That was pretty good" Danger admitted and flicked a developing tear from his eye.

"Ok but seriously" Nitro resumed "We should deal with this."

"I'll go tell the guy to fuck off, you guys watch the stuff."

Danger saw the intruder, beautiful blond hair, thin body, and sparkling eyes. 

"Shit, he's hot." Danger mumbled to himself.

He approached without hassle as Yurio was distracted with a bucket

"Hey." Danger tried to get his attention.

"What do you want?" Yurio said in his adorable Russian accent.

"I'm Danger. You caught our attention, and you seem pretty cool so you wanna hang with us?" He nervously tried to sound confident and cool.

"Sure, considering I have nothing better to do. I'm Yuri, but everyone calls me Yurio instead." Yurio agreed.

~Oh my gods!!! He said yes!! He said he had nothing better to do, but he said yes!!!!!! Oh, my gods, he is soooo cute, the way the light bounces off his blonde hair!!! KEEP YOUR COOL, DO NOT BLOW THIS LIKE I WANT TO BLOW HIM!!!~

Danger led him to where Nano and Nitro were. They were watching a Television hooked up to a car battery.

"Hey guys, look who I found." Danger got the twins' attention.

"Yurio, these are my buds, Nano and Nitro they are identical twins if you haven't noticed already."

"I'm Nano, the funny one." Nano introduced.

"I'm Nitro, the handsome one." Nitro introduced.

"Hey! We are identical twins!" They both pointed and exclaimed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok I am exhausted but I did not want to save this for later.... sorry for the cliffhanger-ish....

Ha ha procrastination, ill post the rules later sorry for those who wanted it now. 

Im going to go to bed in a lil bit...or right now zzz sleep is for the weak!! *smashes face into wall trying to ward off sleep*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I just came up with a joke:
> 
> Why couldn't Victor play poker when he came to hasetsu?
> 
>  
> 
> Answer: because he couldn't keep a straight face!!!
> 
> Get it? Because he is gay..... oh you are saying this joke is bad? Oh ok..... *cries a little* no I'm fine.... its ok...


	7. More backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of last time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY backstory!!! hope you guys enjoy it!

"We were just about to pop a couple open, you want one?" Nitro offered. 

Yurio had only snuck a couple of sips from Victor's glass when Victor was drunk (which was not very hard), so he wasn't sure if he could handle his alcohol, but he certainly was not going to pass up a free drink.

"Yeah sure" Yurio nonchalantly accepted.

Nitro handed Yurio an opened beer and Yurio didn't waste a second, taking a sip of the beer. Yurio tried to keep a straight face as he drank it. It was pretty strong, but he liked it. He waited till they turned away to let his face scrunch up.

Danger was facing the television, but he could see Yurio's face scrunch up in the corner of his eye.

~Oh my god he is so innocent! He looks so young that I bet that this is his first real drink!~

Yurio kind of liked the taste so kept drinking. This time he drank in small sips so that he could gradually get used to it.

While everyone else was watching the Tv he took the time to inspect their appearances 

Danger was a ginger with short hair. He had green eyes and was wearing an AC/DC t-shirt with the short sleeves ripped off. His jeans were dark and had rips on the knees 

Nitro and Nano had dyed dark blue hair and blue eyes. One of them was wearing green skinny jeans while the other had red skinny jeans. Both were wearing a black sweatshirt with print so faded that it was unrecognisable. 

Nitro opened up a black backpack and took out four individually wrapped pot brownies. He handed one to each of them.

"Brownies?" Yurio asked.

"Not exactly, we baked pot into them. Try it, they're good." Danger insisted as he unwrapped his own brownie.

Yurio unwrapped his brownie and took a bite. It tasted a little different but nothing too out of the ordinary. Yurio opened his mouth to speak, but Nano cut him off.

"They will kick in in a couple of minutes, let's just watch some MMA to pass the time."

Yurio did not mind watching MMA because he thought that sometimes it was fun to watch people get the shit beating out of them rather than kicking the shit out of everyone. 

A couple of minutes later~ 

They ended up having a couple more brownies because Danger got impatient at how long it was taking. Yurio finished his beer, and his new friends kept insisting that he have another. Yurio was not a pussy, so he chugged a couple of beers. Time went past faster when he was drunk, and he lost track of time easily. They fell asleep at around midnight after having too much of... pretty much everything. Yurio woke up at 2 am needing to take a piss and realised where he was. He made sure that he had his wallet and phone and stumbled out, still completely intoxicated. 

He made it back to Victor and Yuri's vacation home after a long walk home. He looked under the doormat and grabbed the spare key. The drunken boy failed to be quiet as he flailed across the kitchen to the living room. Otabek had fallen asleep on the sofa waiting for Yurio to come home and tell him the good news. Otabek was sleeping in an upright position and woke up when he heard Yurio come home not-so-subtly. 

"Yurio? What took you so long? Are you okay, you look terrible!" Otabek asked, concerned about Yurio's strange behaviour.

Yurio's hair was a mess, his sweatshirt was half zipped up and was falling off of one of his shoulders. He had bags under his eyes, and he was stumbling around, unlike his usual graceful self.

"I'm fine fiiineee. you are lookn goooood!' Yurio slurred. " rarrrr! meerrr! i am a kittttttty"

Yurio jumped on to the couch and crawled up onto Otabek on all fours. Otabek sniffed, and he smelled the alcohol and marijuana on Yurio.

"Are you drunk...." Otabek said as more of a statement than a question.

Yurio was comforted by the sofa and Beka's warmth and fell asleep in Otabek's arms.

=

Yurio continued this every couple nights, sometimes not even coming back some mornings. Yuri and Victor noticed this and together they tried to help Yurio. 

And the rest is HISTORY!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the depiction of Yurio using alcohol and being high is inaccurate... I have never done either of these.... stop judging me. I may be too young or I may just have no friends... 
> 
> Hope you guys like the backstory! next episode will continue where the first day left off!!!!!


	8. Baby is bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I never specified where they were vacationing, soooooo they are in a small town in Hawaii. none of their fans know where they are so everyone they meet is new... I made up an Island of Hawaii so this is not going to fit into any of the island descriptions..... Hope you guys enjoy!!!

"I'm bored, entertain me." Yurio ordered.

'Really?..." Otabek asked with a blank face.

"Yeah." Yurio replied. If they were going to diaper him and make a fool of him, then they could at least entertain him.

"I'll set up a movie for the baby." Otabek said, dawning a baby voice.

Yurio was furious at the change of tone but kept his cool because this was Beka and because he was getting what he wanted.

"Now what does the baby want to watch?" Beka asked.

"Set up Deadpool. I think that I have a copy somewhere." Yurio answered

"You can't watch that baby! That's rated R!" Beka announced, pretending to be completely baffled at Yurio's choice.

He was angry but tried to keep his cool so he could get what he wanted. "How about Suicide Squad? That is pg-13." He asked, gritting his teeth to try not to scream at him.

"But that is still not appropriate for your age, you are just a baby. How about you pick out a Disney movie?" Otabek snickered.

Yurio was so frustrated that he was biting his lip until it bled. "Babe, how about you just stop all this babying, give me my pants back, and we could go out and get some ice cream? Yurio seductively requested.

Otabek ignored Yurio's request and pretended to be rooted in thought. " I think you would enjoy Brave, that would be an appropriate movie. Beka enthusiastically insisted.

The seductive approach was not working so he went for the needy method.

"Bekaaaaaaa. Don't you love me?" He whined,"Don't you want to see me happy?"

"Come here babe, let's get that movie set up." Otabek ignored, completely unfazed by Yurio's pleading," Now would you rather sit with me on the couch or stay here and watch the movie?"

"shit" Yurio whispered to himself 

"What was that?" Otabek wondered.

"Just kill me now and end my suffering!" Yurio sighed

"Well if you want to sit in the playpen you could have just said so." Otabek advised.

"Okay! I'll sit on the sofa...."He moaned. Yurio started to get up to walk over to the sofa when Beka stopped him.

"I'll carry you." Otabek proposed.

"Just grab me!" Yurio remarked, annoyed.

Otabek carried Yurio to the couch not occupied by Victor and Yuri and put him down while he set up Brave.

Yurio looked down at his hands. He was still holding the plushie. The plush was gripped close to his body, and his face turned red with embarrassment as he realised that. Yurio liked this plush cat; it was comforting.

Otabek finished setting up the movie and came back holding the remote.

"There we are, all set" Otabek spoke as he sat down.

He looked at Yurio's face and noticed that his lip was bleeding a little bit.

"Oh no, look what happened to your lip." Otabek put down the remote then reached across the coffee table to grab the piece of plastic. He quickly popped it into Yurio's mouth."There we go, that will stop you from biting your lip."

"I don't need a dummy!" Yurio tried to speak around the pacifier. He was about to spit it out when Beka placed a single finger on the plastic piece, preventing it from coming out.

"Just suck on it baby"

"I'm not going to" Yurio grumbled around the pacifier He crossed his arms with the plush between them and narrowed his eyes at Otabek.

Yurio opened his mouth and quickly scooted backwards on the couch, causing the pacifier to fall out. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face in them.

Otabek knew that he needed a different approach to getting him to use the pacifier 

"Hey babe, what if I feed you on the couch for lunch? Then will you use the dummy?" Otabek persuaded. Otabek knew that the pacifier would stop him from biting his lip and as a bonus Yurio might calm down and relax from it.

Yurio looked up at Otabek. Yurio REALLY hated the high chair but was it worth using a pacifier, a PACIFIER?!?! 

Yurio sighed " Only if I can feed myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this and not allowing Yurio to watch those movies made me actually angry. I don't know how I did it but I triggered myself....
> 
> Top quotes that could be taken out of context 
> 
> 1:"Just suck on it baby"


	9. Baby activities

"Deal." Otabek smiled.

Yurio scooted over to him, and Beka put the dummy into his mouth. Yurio's face blushed bright red as he started to suck on the pacifier as promised. Otabek put his arm around his little baby and pulled him closer as he started the movie. 

Yurio found that he liked the movie a little. He enjoyed the thought of turning people into bears if they displeased you (even though she turned her mother into a bear on accident). He wished that he could change the friends who did this to him into bears. That would teach them.... until they mauled him to death. He got so deep into the movie that he did not notice that he was still sucking the pacifier.

Otabek looked down at his baby and his heart melted as he saw him still sucking on the pacifier.

Once the movie was over~

Victor had overheard the conversation from earlier and came into the room carrying two plates and a bib. On the plastic plate were a de-crusted peanut butter and jelly sandwich cut into triangles with green pepper slices. On the other plate, it was the same thing except the sandwich had the crust intact and was cut in half.

Victor placed the plates in front of them on the coffee table. He went to Yurio and unsnapped the mittens that he had on so that he could eat. He tied a bib around the baby's neck, and Yurio rolled his eyes at that unneeded step. 

"Milk or juice baby?" Victor asked in a baby voice.

"Juice" Yurio answered. He forgot that he had the pacifier in his mouth and so it fell out when he spoke. He looked down at the pacifier in utter shock. 

"Would you like something to drink Otabek?" Victor questioned, reverting to his normal voice.

"No thanks"

Victor reappeared moments later with a sippy cup full of juice for Yurio. He sighed at the plastic container but knew that it was no use trying to change their minds. Yurio ate his food carefully, as not to get any on his face and show them that he was a teenager and not a messy baby. His message about not being a baby faded out of sight when Victor took out his phone and started taking pictures of the adorable baby feeding himself.

"Hey! Delete those pictures!" Yurio complained adorably.

"Aww come on baby. You will thank us when you are older and look back at these pictures with us." Victor cooed

"I don't want to look at the pictures now or ever again! Just delete them!!" Yurio furiously exclaimed

"Now calm down baby, you know you can't think properly when you're angry." Victor frowned.


	10. Muddy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man... I should really type out the rules...meh I'll do it tomorrow or not...

Yurio's anger had crossed the line.

"WELL I WOULDN'T BE ANGRY IF THIS HADN'T BEEN DONE TO ME! THIS FUCKING DIAPER! THIS HUMILIATING PACIFIER! YOU SHITHEADS COULDN'T MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS! I HATE THIS! I HATE YOU!!!!!!" Yurio screamed. He threw the empty plate at Victor trying to distract him as he lunged at him for the phone. 

Otabek was shocked and so took a second to respond. He tried to grab Yurio, but his hand only skimmed the angry kitten's ankle. Yurio grabbed the phone and had to think fast. He could go upstairs but that is probably where the piggy was, and with all this noise he probably knew what was happening. He could go through one of the doors in the living room that he had never been through, but that would probably be a dead end. Going to the front door was out of the question because he had already tried that. The kitchen could have weapons... but it could also have been baby or Yurio-proofed. The last option that he could think of was the sliding glass door. He had seen no visible locks on the door, so this was his best bet.

He dashed around Victor behind the Tv and to the glass door. He turned the handle as fast as he could and surprisingly the door slid open. He dashed out as he looked around the backyard. It was huge. There was a large pool, a garden, and a play area? There were a swing set and a large plastic structure with a slide and other entertainment options attached to it. The play structure looked new with no visible markings or signs of wear on it. Then he saw something that crushed his dreams and plot to escape. A fence ran around the entire area. It was wooden, and there were no gaps in it to crawl through or use as a foothold. The fabric around his feet got dirty and damp (as it had rained earlier that day) as he ran over to it to get a better look. It was painted brown presumably to stop splintering. It was flat and taller than himself so his attempt to climb it was futile. 

Victor and Otabek were now past the doorway and were sprinting at Yurio. He was not going to give up so easily. Yurio ran to the jungle gym and hid behind it, planning his tactic for escape. Victor and Otabek saw Yurio scuttle behind the jungle gym and went over there to get him. Yurio went onto the jungle gym and tried to evade the people lunging at him. Yurio darted around the structure, trying to confuse them and make his escape some other way. He thought that he had an advantage energy-wise, him being younger and having just had a nap. He thought that he could make a speedy escape if he ran down the slide and through the door. 

He started to run down the slide when he realised that he fucked up. The slide had drops of water all over it, and there was a pool of water on the bottom of the slide. His already wet feet slid down the slide. He got completely soaked in the water that pooled in the indent of the slide and slid so fast that he could not stop when he reached the bottom. 

*splash* 

Yurio landed face first into a huge mud puddle. His onesie was soaked and now had a tint of brown and his diaper filled with the water. He flipped over so that his face was out of the mud and did what he hadn't done in a long time. 

He cried.

He cried mostly because there was mud in his eyes and it was his body's natural reaction but also a little because of his emotional state. He did not hate them; he hated what they were doing to him. He hugged his knees to his chest and cried about his life and his eyes. Otabek and Victor ran over to Yurio to comfort him and saw that he was crying. They were stunned. Yurio allowed himself to be picked up by Otabek and cried on his shoulder.

"It's okay baby. Let it all out. " Otabek soothed as he rubbed his back. "It's fine baby; you're safe"

"I'll go run a bath." Victor said as he strode inside to do so.

Otabek was getting mud on his shirt, but he did not care as long as he could make his baby feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like crying Yurio? I was listening to my playlist of depressing songs so I could not help it to make Yurio fail so badly!!!
> 
> Hope you guys liked it!!!! Please leave comments and Kudos if you enjoyed!!!!!!! :D


	11. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby gets a bath

Yuri had been sleeping in his and Victor's shared room upstairs when he heard Yurio yell. He sat up and was about to go and see what the commotion was when he heard the sliding door open downstairs. He went into the hallway and looked through the window that faced the backyard. Outside he could see Victor and Otabek scrambling around trying to get Yurio.

He sighed. 

"I don't think he can get away with skipping a punishment this time... if we keep avoiding the inevitable then he will keep repeating these 'mistakes'..."Yuri trailed off.

He kept watching to see if they needed help and it looked like they were handling the situation pretty well when-

He saw Yurio slip down the slide and land in the mud puddle. His mouth fell open in surprise.

"I better run a bath" He said to himself 

Yuri was running a bath in the bathtub when he heard Victor rush up the stairs.

"Hun I gotta-" Victor started

"I'm already running a bath for the baby," Yuri interrupted.

"Quite a spill he took ." Yuri asked

"Yeah. He seriously started to cry." Victor replied 

"He was crying? Are we talking about the same Yurio right now?" Yuri questioned 

"Our fierce little kitten did land face first in the mud."Victor explained 

The tub was almost full, so Yuri felt the water temperature and added an ample amount of bubble bath in. 

"Bath is ready" They called.

Otabek carried the tear-streaked baby into the bathroom. The mud was washed away where his tears had streaked. He his face on Beka's shoulder to try to hide that he was crying, but everyone already knew anyway. 

They were going to ask Yurio who he wanted to bathe him but decided that Yurio had already chosen Beka.

They left the room so that Yurio and Beka could have a little privacy. Yurio let himself be undressed by Beka and felt relief as the wet onesie was removed from his body. Yurio looked down and saw that he was filthy and only had a diaper on. Yurio's faced blushed bright red as Beka undid the diaper. He automatically reached down to cover himself when Beka grabbed his hand.

"There's no reason to hide from me, there is nothing down there that I haven't seen before."Beka chided

Yurio did not know it was possible, but his face turned into an even brighter red than before. He was pretty sure that Beka could see him blushing through the dirt covering his face. 

Beka lowered him into the bathtub and tilted a basket toward him. The basket was filled with an assortment of bath toys.

"Which ones do you want?"

Yurio crossed his arms and sunk down into the tub so that only his eyes were peering out of the water at Beka. The tub was not even that full, but it was big enough for four people, so Yurio sink down and spread out and still be covered in water.

"Come on baby don't be like that." He teased. "Here babe has a turtle, you like turtles don't you?"

Otabek placed a blue rubber turtle on Yurio's head

"Now don't you look cute!" Beka cooed 

Beka rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a face cloth and put an ample amount of baby soap on it. He reached over to wash Yurio's when he shied away.

"I can clean myself ...." He huffed and sat up in the bath.

"Don't be so stubborn babe." 

*Harrumph*

Yurio allowed Otabek to wash him while he sat there feeling sad about his life. Otabek gently cleaned the mud off of his tear-streaked face. Otabek carefully cleaned Yurio, working his way down from Yurio's face. 

"Wait." Yurio stopped Otabek from cleaning one place before he was to move to Yurio's beautiful golden locks.

"What is it, babe?" Otabek asked

"I uh.. can you uh...not .," Yurio stumbled.

"It's okay baby, just relax. The mud got everywhere remember? If you just hold still then, it will be over soon."

Once he finished washing Yurio's body, he needed to wash the mud out of his glorious hair. He looked down at the murky water and decided that he should finish with the shower head. He flicked the switch to drain the water and started to wash Yurio's hair. 

After lathering Yurio's hair with the shampoo he stood up to grab the detachable shower head. He held his hand at Yurio's hairline so that the shampoo did not get in his eyes as he rinsed. He repeated the process with the conditioner. 

Once Yurio was completely clean, he helped him out of the tub. He wrapped a fluffy towel around Yurio and started to dry him off. 

"I-"Yurio started

"Not going to happen"

"But-"

"No"

Yurio huffed and crossed his arms. He couldn't believe that he was being denied so often. Before today, if someone said "no" then he would kick their ass (or be restrained by friends before he could ), but now he can't even dry himself off without being denied.

Once he was finished drying him off, Otabek carried the towel-ed baby to the nursery to get him diapered and clothed. Otabek placed Yurio onto the changing table and quickly took away the towel.

"Bekaaaaaaaa." He whined, knowing what was to come.

"NO." Otabek sternly replied.

Yurio started to roll over and try to get off when Otabek placed a hand on his stomach.

"Stop moving or else I will use the restraints." Otabek threatened.


	12. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yurio is a super feisty kitten

Otabek grabbed a diaper and slipped it underneath Yurio.

"I'm only two years younger than you." Yurio grumbled to himself.

Otabek applied baby powder to Yurio then taped up the diaper.

"Now to get you dressed." He walks over to the large closet."Which one do you want?" He asks as he holds up four two-piece pyjama sets. 

They each have a different design on them. They are Spiderman, Superman, Batman, and The Flash.

"Can't I wear some real clothes?" Yurio complained.

"Or if you want you can walk around in just your diaper." He threatened.

"No! It's fine; I'll go with Batman!" Yurio stressed.

Yurio begrudgingly let Beka dress him as he complained. Beka also put Yurio back into mittens which he was unhappy about.

"Okay let's go now that you're e cleaned up."

Yurio started to walk to the door when Beka scooped him up.

"Wait for me, Babe. We are making a detour first ." Beka said as he turned into his own room.

As they walked into the room, Yurio was comforted by the smell of Beka.

"Now you stay right here while I change my shirt." He said as he put Yurio on his bed.

Yurio kept his eyes locked on Beka as he stripped off his shirt to reveal his muscular chest. No wonder Otabek could carry Yurio with such ease. Yurio was disappointed when his brief view of Otabek's chest was cut off when he slipped on a new shirt. Yurio acted like he was uninterested and flopped backwards onto the bed when Beka looked over at him. Otabek was not fooled by Yurio's act and knew that he was interested in his body.

"All done. Let's go downstairs now."Otabek said as he grabbed Yurio.

He carried Yurio downstairs to the couch where Yuri and Victor were waiting. Otabek sat down and put Yurio on his lap. Yurio knew that this meant that he was in trouble, so he crossed his arms and looked away from them.

"Kitten." Victor said, trying to get Yurio's attention.

"What?" Yurio asked obviously annoyed.

"You tried to escape again. We let the first one go because we hadn't set the rules yet. But we have set the rules now. Do you remember what the punishment was for an escape attempt?" Victor asked

"A timeout and a stern talking too?" Yurio hopefully answered.

"Sorry kitten, it is 20 smacks." Replied Victor.

Yurio was outraged. They can't do this to him! His beautiful face would be tarnished. Suddenly Yurio had an idea..... an idea that made him feel stupid for not thinking of earlier.

"Wait! You can't do this to me! This is illegal!!!" Yurio smirked, thinking he had triumphed.

No one looked disappointed in the least by anything that Yurio had said.

"Actually" Yuri started, "we can. You signed over temporary legal guardianship to us. "

Yurio again felt like an idiot. He had signed temporary guardianship forms so that he could go on vacation with them... He thought that they would be partying and swimming, but instead, he got this.

"You are actually the one that is breaking the law. You are drinking and smoking underage." Yuri said.

Fuck they can do this.

"W-well uh"Yurio tried to think of something to say, "What about morals or something..." 

"Come on baby, you are just prolonging the inevitable." Yuri prodded.

"You will ruin my beautiful face!" Yurio reasoned

Victor put his hand on Yurio's cheek "We could never hurt such a cute face like yours ." 

Yurio had a glimmer of hope that they would cancel the punishment

"That's why we are spanking you not slapping you.."

"You're going to spank me??" Yurio asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beka is getting a lot of the anger from Yurio but I thought that he should take all this hate from him because Yurio has a different bond with him one that I think can heal over time. (Yay run on sentence!) :D
> 
> Sorry about the cliff hanger... and this taking so long.... hope you enjoyed!!!


	13. Super fiesty

"The two of us will leave the room if it would make you feel better" Victor suggested.

"You know what would make me feel better? Not getting spanked! Not being forced to be a baby!" Yurio fumed.

"Hush baby, it's okay." Beka soothed while simultaneously rubbing circles on Yurio's back.

Otabek glanced over at Yuri and Victor, and they took the hint and left the room.

"It's just 20, that's not much. The sooner we start, the sooner we can get this over with."

Yurio knew that resistance was futile so he should get it over with.

"Just do it! I'm not getting any younger here." He snarled.

Otabek did not waste a second and pulled Yurio over his lap. He tugged down the diaper and commenced with the spanking. He hated to see his precious little kitten hurt, but he had to learn the rules somehow.

Each spank hurt more than the last on Yurio's sore bum. He tried not to cry again, but alas he let a single tear roll down his cheek.

When Otabek finished, he pulled Yurio's diaper and pants back up. He hugged the baby close to him to comfort him as he sniffled.

"I know it hurts Baby, it's okay I love you, Babe." Otabek tried to spout out calming phrases, "I only did that because I love you."

Yurio was still angry that he spanked him, but he felt loved and comforted as he was engulfed by Beka's warmth and scent. 

"How about I read to you while dinner is being prepared?" Beka offered.

"Sure " Yurio agreed.

Beka strode over to the bookshelf and grabbed a picture book to read with him.

As he returned with the book, Yurio rolled his eyes at the book being for children but then thought that he should have expected that, considering the day's events.

Otabek sat on the couch and was about to sit back with Yurio when he realised something.

"One sec baby, you can't forget these." He grabbed the pacifier from the table and the plush that had fallen to the floor. He handed Yurio the plushie and brought the pacifier to the baby's lips.

"Just take it, it will help you relax."

Yurio opened his mouth to deny, but then the pacifier was put into his mouth.

"Mrr betrayal mreh" He grumbled through the pacifier.

Otabek sat down next to Yurio and pulled him close. Yurio snuggled up to Otabek and enjoyed his company as he was being read to. He didn't bother paying attention to the book because he knew that it was probably something annoying and childish.

"The End" Otabek finished. "Now time for dinner."


	14. The end of the first day

Otabek scooped up the little Russian and brought him over to the high chair. He strapped him in before he could protest and put a bib on him. Otabek put the dummy and cat plush on the table so that Yurio could eat.

Yuri took over while Otabek sat down to eat his own dinner.

"Tonight is mostly finger foods so you can feed yourself. If you would like." Yuri said cheerfully. 

He placed a plastic plate of chicken nuggets, baby carrots, and pear slices accompanied by a sippy cup of juice on the tray. He also removed the mitts that Yurio had on.

Yurio was surprised that he was actually hungry, usually he would skip a couple meals then binge eat then go back to not eating at all to maintain his figure but with the activities of today, he had grown more of an appetite. He finished eating rather quickly and so had to wait while the others ate. They had steak that made his food look like crap in comparison.

After Victor had finished with his food, he put his dishes away in the dish washer. He went over to a grumpy looking Yurio and unbuckled the highchair. He wiped off Yurio's hands with a cloth and took off the clean bib. He carried him over to the playpen and put him inside. Victor was gone for a moment but then returned with the cat plush that Yurio liked and the dummy. 

Yurio refused the dummy but clung tightly to the plush. He flopped backward in the playpen and stared at the ceiling.

"Why is life so unfair kitty?" He asked the stuffed cat in his arms.

He sat up and peered out of the playpen. They were watching Tv on the couch while he was stuck in this dumb playpen again. He decided to look around the playpen for something that those three had forgotten about... maybe a cigarette and a lighter... nope that would never happen... but it's fun to dream.

He shuffled around the playpen, looking for anything out of the ordinary. A lighter! Wait no... that's a plastic brick. A cigarette! No.. that's a coloring book. An alcoholic drink! Nope... a stress water squish toy. Why does this playpen have such a wide variety of toys??? 

Meanwhile, out of earshot of Yurio

"Aww Isn't he so cute when he is distracted?" Victor whispered.

"Yeah look at how serious his expression is while he is clutching his plushie and looking through the toys." Yuri agreed

"He looked so happy when I was reading to him." Otabek smiled.

"That reminds me, next time we take him outside, remind me to make sure the equipment is dry, we don't want another muddy baby." Yuri justified.

"So about that laundry..." Victor said, trying to get out of his responsibility 

"Thanks for volunteering." Yuri concluded.

Time passed by quickly with their chitter chatter, and soon enough, it was 8:30. 

"I'm going to put the baby to bed." Yuri informed.

Yuri got up and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a baby bottle and filled it up with milk and a strange powder. He put it into the microwave and heated it up. Yuri squirted a little on his hand and deemed it the perfect temperature. He went over to the baby and scooped him up after making sure that he had his plush. He brought his over to the couch and sat down so that he was laying on his lap.

Yurio glared at him and kept his lips sealed.

"Baaaaaby, I know you want it." Yuri convinced

Yurio turned his head away from him. 

"Nrr er dernt" He grumbled with his mouth closed.

But Yurio did want it a little bit ..... It tasted good and was relaxing but there was no way that he would admit that.

"It tasted good earlier didn't it?" He prodded." Or I could take you outside for a walk... in just your diaper..."

"Wha-!" His gasp was interrupted by the bottle being put into his mouth. Yuri squeezed the bottle, shooting a stream of milk into Yurio's mouth

He didn't bother to fight it, he knew that they could easily overpower him if they wanted to. He tried to deny it but he couldn't help enjoying it a bit. The milk was sweet and warm so he couldn't help sucking on the teet.

Yuri smiled as he stopped squeezing and Yurio started to suck on it.

The combination of the tasty warm bottle and Yuri's body heat was calming and started to make Yurio sleepy. 

Soon enough, Yurio had finished his bottle. 

"Let brush up your teeth then tuck you into bed." Yuri told Yurio 

"It's only like nine-ish though." He whined.

"Babies need to get their rest." Yuri explained.

Yuri brushed Yurio's teeth quickly so that he could get his baby to bed. Yurio tried to protest, knowing that he could do it himself but was too tired. He checked the Russian's diaper to see if it was dry. The diaper was still dry so he moved on.

Yuri put kissed him on the forehead and put him in the crib. He gently placed a baby blue blanket on him.

"Do you want me to read to-" Yuri started

*SNORE*

"I love you, baby." Yuri whispered.

 

"Nooo *snore* I am uh real ice skater *snore*" Yurio mumbled in his sleep.

Yuri whipped out his phone and snapped a picture. It was perfect, a sleeping Yurio (only slightly drooling) clutching his stuffed kitten. 

He flicked off the light and and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I have been taking so long to post lately, writing about someone going to sleep while you are awake at 12:00 AM is not the greatest Idea.... *falls asleep with phone in hand*
> 
> Fun fact about me that I bet no one wanted to know or cares about: I sleep scream :D
> 
> Does anyone else do stuff in their sleep? Any good stories?


	15. Can you feel my love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to use symbols to organize my stories so this is going to be the key... I will always put a caption next to the symbol so worry not about memorization. This key is mostly for my use but whatevs. I may go back and edit the chapters... or not...
> 
> \- Time Skip
> 
> ~flashback/meanwhile/ thought
> 
> *a new day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to come out. :D

Yurio slept like a baby that night (pun intended). Instead of his usual two hours on and off, he slept for a full 11 hours. The mattress in the crib was so comfortable, it was memory foam so he just sunk right into it. He probably could have gotten a memory foam mattress before then, but he didn't want to go through the hassle of ordering it and returning it if he didn't like it. Besides, he usually passed out on the couch after long nights so the mattress would not be of much use.

He rolled around with his stuffie and the blanket, temporarily forgetting where he was. He reached over to grab his phone and was surprised when he hit bars instead. 

"Hmm?" He hummed.

He sat up and opened his eyes.

~Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm a fucking baby now...~ He thought.

He looked down at his hands. At least they didn't mitten him while he slept.

*Yawn*

As Yurio yawned, he felt something plastic fall from his lips. ~They put a fucking pacifier in my mouth again?!?!~ He picked up the pacifier and threw it as hard as he could against the wall. It shattered into several pieces.

"I'm not a child..." He whispered to himself.

Everyone heard the smash from the baby monitors and so went to the room to investigate. Yurio thought that they might have heard the sound so he draped the blanket over himself and pretended to sleep.

Yuri came in first to see what was wrong and instantly saw the smashed pacifier. Otabek and Victor decided to lag behind and stay outside the door and hear the story after. He looked at the wall and saw a chip in the paint. Going over to the baby revealed a seemingly innocent sleeping Yurio. 

"Baby, did you throw this?" Yuri asked rhetorically. He held up the pieces of pacifier.

"Huh?" He asked playing innocent.

"Oh no, the pacifier!" He said, obviously faking surprise and sadness, "Wow that really sucks. I was like, using that and everything. Too bad it's broken now"

At first Yuri thought that it may have actually been an accident,(maybe Yurio had a form of parasomnia or something) but the sarcasm in his voice was obvious enough to know the truth.

"Aww, poor baby, losing his pacifier. Let's just use this one" He swiftly attached a pacifier gag on Yurio before he knew what was happening. The pacifier was strapped on loose enough so that It would not choke him but tight enough that he couldn't speak nor slip it off of himself.

"This new one straps on so that you won't lose it." Yuri said enthusiastically.

"Mrumph." Yurio grumbled as he crossed his arms with his plush in the middle. 

"Before we go down, do you need to be changed?." Yuri asked.

Yurio furiously nodded 'no' in response. Yuri carried Yurio downstairs and to his highchair where he latched him in.

"Uhh-ing ah-hl emmie oot" Yurio tried to swear as he struggled against his captors.

Yuri did not restrain his arms so that he could clutch his stuffed cat. Yurio missed his real cat... Potya and Makkachin were with them during this vacation but Victor and Yuri had brought them to daycare for a few nights while the house was being remodeled. They didn't want to scare their companions during the process. 

Yurio waited in the highchair for what felt like hours (it was not as long as he had expected ) while breakfast was being prepared. Why did he have to throw the dam dummy at the wall? At one point, he tried to take it off but it was too difficult for him to unlock behind his back.

Yuri would have let the baby play in the playpen while he made breakfast but Yurio had broken his pacifier AND lied to his face, so he didn't mind leaving in the highchair for a little bit.

"Kitten, would you rather have fruit or sugar in your oatmeal?" Yuri asked as he took off the pacifier.

"Fruit" He mumbled.

Yuri placed a bowl in front of him then handed Victor and Otabek each one.

"Thanks" Victor and Otabek thanked simultaneously.

Yuri put a sippy cup of juice on Yurio's tray, strapped the bib onto him, and put his cat on the table.

"Do you want me to feed you or would you rather eat with your hands?"

"I'll feed myself." He answered.

After he finished up his food, Yuri wiped him up and put him on the couch. "Great job baby, you finished all of your breakfast without being told to!" Yuri smiled and praised. He turned on Netflix on the Tv and put on the first episode of Pokemon.

"What is this?" Yurio asked.

"Pokemon, It is pretty popular in my country. I think that you will enjoy it." Then he added, "Unless you think this is too mature for you."

"Whatever."

"I'm going to go clean up breakfast in the kitchen, do you need anything before I go to clean?"

"I'm thirsty."

"How do you ask me correctly?"

"Will you PLEASE get me something to drink?" He stubbornly asked.

"Who are you addressing?"

"I'll die of dehydration first." He growled, not wanting to call him "Dada"

Yuri chuckled," You'll say it next time. I'll grab you some juice." Before he left he ruffled Yurio's hair which agitated him.

Yuri came back shortly with juice and Yurio's plush. Yurio sat and watched the episode as Yuri walked away. Meanwhile with the adults~

"Hun, I feel bad for asking this but can you stay here while Otabek and I run some errands?"

"No problem, I don't mind. Are you guys going to be back for lunch or should I take care of it?"

"We have quite a bit to do... sorry about leaving you alone. Just call us if you need help, I know our little one can be a handful.

Back to the babe!~

He drank the juice gradually during the show and the juice hit him all at once, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He tried to focus on the show but his bladder would not allow him too. He glanced over to the kitchen, Yuri was on his phone and he didn't know where Victor and Beka were. Telling him that he needs to go to the bathroom is not an option, they would just tell him to use the diaper.

He got off the couch to crawl to a bathroom when-

*creeeeeeeeeak*  
The quick transfer of weight caused the couch to creak very loudly. The room was very quiet with the fifth episode of Pokemon displaying the credits silently.

"Whats up buttercup?" Yuri called to him. He walked over to his baby to see if anything was the matter. He noticed Yurio uncomfortably shifting. "Is something the matter?"p>

"Uh...no.. nothing. Just getting comfortable." Yurio lied and tried to avoid looking him in the eyes.

Yuri took a step closer to him and lifted his chin so that they were making eye contact.

"What did we tell you about lying?"

Yurio broke out into a cold sweat. " I uh...It was uh....not to lie to you or Beka or...." He managed. His pressure in his bladder kept building up and was hurting more and more. He tried to stay still but he could not stop shifting.

Yurio's eyes began to water. He stared up at him with the saddest eyes he could muster.

Yuri was trying to be firm but he hated how uncomfortable and scared his baby looked. He knew how Yurio was moving that he had to pee.

Yuri wrapped his arms around his baby."Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you so bad. I'll let you use the big-boy potty just this time. But don't tell the others okay?"

"Yes! Thank you Da-Yuri!" He returned the hug. As soon as Yuri let go of him, he bolted to the bathroom. He didn't bother shutting the door because everyone had already seen his parts anyway... A wave of relief flooded over him as he peed in the toilet. Yurio sadly pulled the diaper and Batman Pajama pants back up, upset to have to be wearing the diaper again. He didn't complain to Yuri because he was too thankful for being able to use the toilet. He never thought that he could be excited over such a small thing. He washed his hands and exited the bathroom. 

"There's my happy baby! Now you are gonna be good for Dada while Daddy and Beka are gone right?"

"Yes, D-Yuri!" Yurio respond. He was upset at himself for almost slipping up again but shrugged it off.

"What did you think of Pokemon? Do you want to watch another episode as I make us some lunch?

"I liked Pokemon, I'll watch another episode I guess." 

Yuri quickly walked away and came back with a dummy with a Pikachu design on it. He popped it into the baby's mouth while he was distracted. Yurio saw Yuri's arm reach around and felt the plastic go in his mouth but he did nothing to stop it as he stared at the screen.

Yuri left again to make lunch. 

After they finished lunch-

Yuri comes back into the room with a bottle of warm formula. He scooped Yurio and his kitty up from their place on the couch. He carries Yuri up stair so that he can take a nap. Upon entering the room he hears a strange noise.

 

"Szzz erz nozz paul " The baby monitor sputtered.

"The baby monitor must have caught a signal from somewhere else" Yuri mumbled to himself.

He tried to fiddle with it but it wouldn't work.

"How about you nap in my room?" Yuri rhetorically asked as he started toward his room.

Yuri sat down with Yurio on the bed and gave him his bottle. He laid down next to his baby while he drank. Yurio's mind was mentally punching himself for liking this and accepting the bottle. He kept telling himself that he only took the bottle to be a good for Yuri.

After Yurio had sucked down all of the pleasant liquid, Yuri replaced the empty bottle with his pacifier. 

Yuri draped a blanket over his baby then got up to leave. Yurio grabbed his shirt before he could leave. 

"C-could you stay with me a little longer?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course baby." He kissed the small Russian's forehead and laid down on Victor's side of the bed.

Yuri was just going to stay until he knew that Yurio was asleep but he lost track of time and accidentally fell asleep also.

He woke up before Yurio and checked his phone. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yurio's sleeping face scrunch up. He started to mumbled fearful nonsense and move around. Yurio was dreaming and thinking about his situation. Clouded thoughts filled his mind

~They're just making fun of you~

~You're the youngest, you were already pretty much their baby~

~They were just waiting for you to be weak~

~They are laughing at you~

~Yuri is just giving you pity~

Yuri knew that Yurio was having a nightmare. He reached over and woke him up.

"It's okay, It's okay wake up Baby."

Yurio abruptly woke up and shrunk back from his touch. He scrambled off of the bed and took a defensive position against the wall.

"Calm down baby, Dada is here." Yuri tried to soothe.

"N-no!" He said shakily. "Get away!"

He ran without thinking into the first place he saw. He thought that he would feel safer in his bed room but was just reminded of what he was now.

There was no turning back because Yuri was at the door. He ran into the corner between the crib and the wall. 

"Y- You don't care about me! You're all laughing at me! I was already a baby before this wasn't I!! That's all I am to you! A HELPLESS SNIVELING BABY WITH HIS HEAD UP HIS ASS!!" Yurio screamed. Yurio's head still hurt from the lack of drugs, alcohol, and he was dying for a smoke. He couldn't think clearly from all of this.

"I was a fool to think that you cared about me! I was independent, fierce, majestic even! But now, I'm a laughing stock who can't take a fucking piss without someone interfering!!!" Yuri was hyperventilating. His eyes were red from the tears that he had shed.

"No baby, that's not it! We love you, baby, sooo much. We are just doing this to help you! What you were doing to your body was horrible. We couldn't just sit around and watch you destroy yourself."

Yuri reached over and wrapped his arms around the crying baby. Yurio was going to kick him away and fight him but instead, he leaned into his body and returned the hug.

"I love you." He cooed

"I love you too Dada." Yurio said without thinking. He buried his head into the crevice of Yuri's neck as he got picked up.

Yuri's heart melted when his adorable little kitten called him Dada. His voice was so innocent and adorable......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	16. Welcome back :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... sorry for not posting in a while, I just started school and a have a cold. I will try to write more often ;)

-When Otabek and Victor get back-

Yurio turns his head towards the door as he hears the clank of the lock. 

"We're back!" Victor sings as he comes in, "Did you guys have fun while we were away?" 

"Yes we did!" Yuri responded.

Yurio turns around and waved "Hi, Beka! Hi, Victor!" He welcomed cheerfully. He hears excited panting from a brown blob and notices that Beka is holding a cat. His cat! 

"Potya!" He yells excitedly. When Victor unclips Makkachin's leash she jumps excitedly on both Yuri and Yurio.

"I missed you too Makka!" Yuri hugged Makkachin.

Yurio pats Makka then scoots out from under her. Otabek approaches with Potya in his arms which Yurio gladly accepts.

"We thought that it was about time to bring them home." Victor smiled, "I think they agree too."

Yurio happily nodded his head and stroked Potya.

Otabek went into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Yurio realized that he was making coffee and instinctively asked:

"Can you grab me a cup while you're in there?" 

He already knew the answer as he looked down at his batman pajamas. 

"Coffee is for adults hun." He responded,"Would you like some juice instead?"

"Sure" Yurio rolled his eyes at Otabek's response but was thirsty too so he didn't complain.

Otabek came into the room with their drinks. He handed Yurio his sippy cup and sat down without

"Baby, there is something that we need to talk about... We know that this is still vacation but that doesn't mean that we should go out of practice. We have been practicing ourselves but we think that it is time that you join us." Otabek started.

"I have been practicing ..." He mumbled" I went to the rink after I hung with my friends"

"Using the ice as a slip and slide doesn't count."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?"

~Flash back~

"Weeeee!!!!" Yurio yelled as he slid on his butt across the ice. He had just had fun with his 'friends' so he was extremely intoxicated.

"Yurio are you okay?" Otabek asked.

Yurio previously hadn't noticed his boyfriend watching him the whole time until just then. He desperately tried to act normal.

"Immmm good... Just practiciiing ." Yurio slurred. 

As Yurio stumbled to the exit of the rink, Otabek noticed that he wasn't even wearing ice skates.

"Do you want some help?"

"No non no ner dohnt worry I'm fine..."

Otabek scooped up Yurio into his arms.

"Baby eh can wak myself"

Otabek ignored him and dawned a serious face.

Yurio noticed his silence and look up at his perfect face.

"How about a kiss baaaaaaaaaby?"

He tried to move his head towards Beka and kiss him.

Otabek could smell the alcohol on his breath....

~

Yurio's face went bright red as he heard his friend recall the tale. Victor soothingly rubbed his baby's back.

"It's okay baby, It's all in the past." Victor cooed

"So, as I was saying, starting tomorrow you are going to be practicing with us at least every other day." Otabek finished.

"Yeah, okay" Yurio agreed. 

"Great! Now you and Potya can go play in the playpen while the adults talk.

"Can't I just sit on the couch with you guys? It's not like I can't hear you." He gestured toward the playpen." It's only like three meters away..."

"Sorry baby, but we need some... adult time for a moment. I'll come over to play with you shortly." Victor insisted.

He picked up Yurio bridal style so that he could have Potya on him and still carry his juice and brought him to the playpen.

"Anything else you need? Did you wet?" Victor asked.

"No, I'm dry." He huffed.

"Okay baby, have fun." Victor smiled and ruffled his hair.

Yurio flopped onto his back and put Potya on his stomach.

"I'm not a baby to you, am I?" He asked the cat.

"Meow" Potya responded.

-

"What happened when we were away?" Victor asked.

"Everything was going smoothly until the baby monitor broke. It started making weird noises so I assumed that it picked up the waves of someone else's conversation. I let him sleep in our bed and was about to change the channel for the monitor when he wanted me to stay. I ended up falling asleep with him but when he woke up he started to have a panic attack."

"Aww poor baby..." 

"After I had calmed him down I hugged him and he called me Dada." 

"He did? He must feel comfortable around you since you helped him." Otabek noted.

-

Yurio was lying when he said he could hear them perfectly well. They were talking in hushed tones with their backs facing him. 

"What are they talking about Potya?" He asked his real cat. He looked to his side and saw his plush cat cat. Yurio felt bad about excluding him so he tugged the stuffie closer.

*mew*

"You really get me Potya." Yurio smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I may take a lil while to post but I promise that this story will not have a sudden ending! This story will live on!!!!


	17. *intense glare*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter ever... I accidentally posted this early while I was spell checking the story. I got Grammarly so there will be a lot less errors in my stories :D

"Baby, It's dinner time. Come out!" Victor sang. 

Yurio was hidden inside his pile of plush toys.

"What are we eating?" Yurio asked, his voice partially muffled by the plush toys.

"Katsudon." 

"Whatever..." He crawled out of the cat stack but stayed out of reach of Victor for the moment.

"Buttt..." He scooted a little bit backwards.

"Can I sit in a normal chair?" He asked.

"Hmm..." Victor tapped his chin for a second. "No can do little one. But if you want you could sit on my lap." Victor offered.

"Seriously Victor?"

"You don't have to, I'll just put you in the highchair."

Yurio thought to himself for a second. ~Is sitting on Victor really worth escaping the highchair?~ ~I'm a fucking teenage boy for the Gods' sake... It's just weird.~ 

Yurio was so distracted in his own thoughts that he did not notice that Victor had picked him up and was carrying him to the dining room. He was lowering the baby into the chair when Yurio snapped out of it.

"Fine! I'll sit on your lap." He begrudgingly accepted.

Victor smiled and pulled him up and into his arms. He sat down next to Yuri with Yurio on his lap. Otavek moved Yurio's bowl to his new seat while Victor fastened a bib around Yurio's neck. 

"Do you want Dada to feed you or would you rather eat with your hands?" Victor asked.

"I'm gonna get it all over my hands though." He complained.

"I'll wipe off your hands after if you don't want Dada's help."

~It would be a lot better with Dada-Yuri's help... and it's not like they have made fun of me for anything.... Well I guess it couldn't hurt this one time.~

*hufffff*

"Whatever, just feed me. " Yurio complied. "But only because I don't feel like eating with my hands."

Victor turned him sideways so that he was facing Yuri. Yurio noticed that Yuri was looking at Victor.

"Jealous?" Yurio asked.

Yuri chuckled and scooted towards Yurio.

"Just don't make any plane noises or something like that...."

~After dinner~

Having Yuri feed him was not as bad as expected. His uneasy tense edge was taken off because he was warm and safe surrounded by his friends. Otabek and Yuri started to clean up the kitchen and Victor carried him upstairs for his bath. Victor closed the door and set Yurio down.

"Can't I just take a shower on my own?"

"Why do you bother asking if you already know the answer?"

Yurio shrugged.

"Now C'mere so that we can get you undressed."

"What if I don't want to?" 

It was two different things to have his lover bathe him and have Victor bathe him.

"Then I'll sit in this bathroom with you until you're ready." Victor threatened.

*glaring contest*

(Like a staring contest but they are glaring at each other until one of them backs down.)


	18. Super Qt

*Yurio kept his gaze on Victor*

Yurio had sat on the floor leaning against the wall and Victor was standing in front of the door.

"It's just weird Victor. You're a grown man, I'm a grown-ish man."

"We bathed together at Hasetsu, remember?" Victor inquired.

"This is different... this is just you washing me."

A little lightbulb lit up in Victor's head.

"If that is what you wanted then you should have just said so." Victor pulled off his shirt with one arm. "I'll bathe with you then."

Yurio's eyes went wide before he frantically spoke"No! No never mind! You win, you can bathe me. Just please don't take anything else off!"

"We'll since that's what you want." He grinned. Victor was the Victor yet again.

"Just tell me if you want me to hop in there with you." Victor chuckled.

Yurio huffed in frustration.

*huff*

Victor stripped Yurio of his clothes and put him in the tub as he ran a bath. Beka had told him that Yurio didn't want toys but he showed his baby the basket anyways.

"Which toys do you want to play with?"

"I don't want toys, just spare me what little dignity I have left." Yurio complained.

"How about this one?" Victor put a circular toy in the water. 

"What is it?" Yurio asked. The toy had grabbed his interest.

"It's like a top, but for water." Victor spun the toy and it glided over the clear water spinning.

Yurio became distracted from Victor washing him and started to spin it around and fool with it. Victor lathered a washcloth with an ample amount of baby soap.

Yurio was pulled back into reality when Victor started to wash his parts.

"Hey!" He scooted backward in the tub, creating a ripple.

"What is it Baby?"

"Let me wash down there." He ordered.

"Why are you so shy about it now? I did change your diaper before." Victor pointed out.

"Just let me clean it." 

"Will you use your pacifier afterward?" Victor bartered.

*deep breath* 

"Fine... I'll use the stupid paci." Yurio blushed.

Victor handed the washcloth to Yurio who proceeded to wash. After washing Yurio's hair he drained out the tub and wrapped the fluffiest towel he could find around Yurio. He put his shirt back on before carrying Yurio back to the nursery to dress him.

Before he could struggle away, Victor plopped him onto the changing table and swiped away the towel. In seconds Victor had him diapered and done.

"Do you have to potty while you are up here?

Yurio needed to go to the bathroom a little bit but was not going to admit that to him.

"No," Yurio grumbled.

He let Yurioo stand next to him as he looked for something to dress him in. Victor picked out an adorable puppy onesie for Yurio to wear.

"Do I have to wear that?" Yurio sighed.

"It would look so cute on you wouldn't it?"

"Can't you give me something more dignified?" Yurio asked.

"Hmm ok but just this time." Victor joked then pulled out a tiger onesie.

"Whatever..." Yurio didn't like how cute that this made Tigers seem but at least it was a little better.

Victor helped Yurio into it and buttoned up the back. ~Shit, how am I supposed to unbutton this from behind my back?~ He thought.

"Now don't you look just precious!" Victor cooed.

"Shut up." Yurio muttered under his breathe.

"What was that?" Asked Victor.

""Hmm? Nothing..." Yurio lied

Victor shrugged it off because that didn't matter right then..... What did matter was how cute Yurio looked. But he was missing something...

"Hmmmmm..." Victor hummed. Then he smiled and reached over to a drawer. He pulled it open and grabbed a matching tiger pacifier.

Victor turned to him and showed him the pacifier then pressed it to Yurio's lips. Yurio sighed when he saw the dummy but reluctantly still took it into his mouth for his side of the deal.

"You are so cute kitten!"

Yurio caught his reflection in the mirror and was shocked at what he saw. He no longer looked menacing and tough but rather he looked innocent and small. He took out the pacifier to speak as he looked lamely at his reflection.

"I look like an idiot." Yurio disagreed.

"No, you look adorable." Victor argued as he wrapped his arms around Yurio from behind to give him a backwards hug....


	19. lil boo boo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, School started a little while ago so I haven't had much time lately....

"Let's go downstairs now, I beta Beka is just dying to see how cute you are." Victor tried to boop Yurio on his nose but Yurio took a step backward before he could.

He was going to say something but his arms were crossed in protest and he didn't feel like uncrossing them to remove the pacifier.

~I really wish that I didn't agree to the stupid pacifier... I look like an idiot. He already touched you there anyway, why am I so stubborn?~ Yurio thought.

Victor picked Yurio up so that his head was on Victor's shoulder and walked down the stairs to meet Otabek and Yuri.

Look how cute our little kitten is!" Victor announced and turned Yurio around so that they could see him. Yurio hid his face in his hands, suddenly a bit more embarrassed than he previously was.

"Awe, it's okay baby. Its still only us, you don't need to be embarrassed." 

He took out the pacifier for a second "I look like an idiot."

"Noooo, you look cute! Everyone thinks so!"

They cooed to him as Victor rubbed soothing circles into Yurio's back.

Instead of convincing himself that it was the least of his worries (how he was dressed, as the diaper and escaping were at the top of his list), he just translated the sadness and embarrassment into anger.

"Wharehher (whatever)" He mumbled through the pacifier and crossed his arms. 

~I need to focus on the main plan, escaping out of here, hiding out somewhere till vacation is over and they won't be able to keep up this charade~ But Yurio really had no Idea what to do.....

-After being put to bed-

"Did you make him use his diaper before bed?" Asked Otabek.

"I didn't do it this time, I'm hoping that he will be wet in the morning," Yuri replied.

"Hun, you need to be tougher on him. I know it is hard but it's for the better." Victor explained.

~Upstairs with Yurio~

~Sounds like he went back downstairs... ~

Yurio sat up and pushed the stuffie and blanket away from him. As he stood up, he realized how badly he had to go to the bathroom. He tried to bring his legs together in an attempt to hold it in better.

~There is no way that I am going to use this fucking nappy.~

He climbed over the rail as quiet as he could he cringing as his bladder was tested upon his landing.He made sure he was quiet as he snuck to the door, in case the baby monitor was working correctly. Yurio saw light emitting from the activity downstairs and could now hear the Tv running. Tiptoeing past the stairwell he scuttled into the bathroom and closed the door. Yurio's bladder ached as he saw how close he was to the toilet, so close to sweet relief. Yurio reached around to try and get out of the dreadful pajamas. He tried to contort himself to unbutton the back when-

*CRASH*

He tripped over the wall of the tub and ripped the curtain down with him.

~shit, they definitely heard that!!!~ He thought as he scrambled around, still tangled in the curtain from his tumble.

He knew that they were already rushing upstairs from the heavy footsteps growing closer. Yurio knew that he couldn't outrun them, especially now that he was cornered, so he stopped moving and went limp. He didn't know why he did it or what he did, but he just stayed still as Otabek was the first to come in the bathroom.

"What happened?" Otabek asked as he rushed to Yurio's aid. 

Yurio pretended to come too as he was gently untangled from the curtains and picked up.

"Hmm?" Yurio pretended to drowsily ask.

"We know you didn't do this in your sleep ki- Hun, he's bleeding!" Victor exclaimed.

Yurio hadn't even noticed that he was bleeding from his lower arm. The adrenaline pumping through him was enough for him to overlook the pain......and something else.... Yurio's face turned red as he realized that he peed himself. 

Otabek flipped him upside down as Victor unbuttoned his outfit. They let out simultaneous sighs of relief as they saw the cut was only minor. Yuri cleaned the wound and put a cat bandaid on it. 

"All done." Yuri looked at Yurio's disturbed face and could tell that other things were also "done"

"Do you need a change baby?" Yuri asked.

Yurio crossed his arms, avoiding eye contact. He would rather stay in a dirty diaper than admit that he peed himself. Yuri noticed his troubled expression so gently turned his head so that they would be making eye contact. The teen's facade melted as blush took over his face.

"It's okay kitten, I'll change you up good as new" Yuri assured. His words didn't make Yurio feel any better. His thoughts churned inside his stomach like a bad piroshki.

He had just peed himself!!! He had long since outgrown the embarrassing problem and now he was back to square one....

Yurio hadn't noticed that he'd been picked up because of his sulking state. Yuri took advantage of his distraction by taking him back to the nursery to get changed.........


	20. Baby steps

"You can't keep doing these things kitten." Victor chided.

A freshly changed Yurio sat on the couch downstairs. Otabek sat on the adjacent couch rubbing his temples. Yuri was seated on Yurio's left and Victor was standing in front of him. Yurio crossed his legs and stared into the distance, wondering if Victor would ever stop talking.

Victor had just started to speak when he noticed Yurio's distant expression. He got on one knee so that he was level with Yurio's face. His hair was a curtain, blocking him off from the displeasure of the outside world, He stayed lost in his golden locks until he felt a gentle hand on his cheek guide his head until they were making eye contact. He changed his expression to that of displeasure as he came back to reality.

"Yuuuraa."

"Harumph" Yuri huffed.

"It's past your bedtime so I won't keep you up too much longer, just listen to me. Don't get out of your crib without help, it's not safe. We would be so sad if you got hurt because we love you very much." Victor picked up Yurio and rested his head on his shoulder. "Okay baby?" He asked as he ruffled his soft, shiny, hair.

"Mmmhm" Yurio mumbled, actually starting to grow tiresome.

Without thinking, he started to nuzzle closer to Victor's neck, enjoying the warmth. Being carried by Victor was comforting for some reason unknown to Yurio.... although maybe because he felt safe in his strong arms or that he smelled of cinnamon.

Soon enough, he was being placed back in his crib. He hated himself for it but he missed the comfort of Victor. His eyes were closing as he subconsciously started to suck on the pacifier that someone had eased into his mouth. Against his better judgment, he drifted off into a cozy sleep......

~

"Good morning Baby boy!" 

Yurio pulled the blanket over his head to escape the obnoxious wake-up call.

"No... still tired." Yurio pleaded as Yuri wrapped his arms around him and lifted him from the crib. He hid his face in Yuri's neck in an attempt to shield his eyes from the light.

Yuri chuckled and reached to get his paci and stuffie. He bestowed each of them to the appropriate places on Yurio before starting downstairs. Victor was making pancakes in his "Kiss the cook" apron. He had gotten flour all over his apron, the counter, and somehow even on his face.

"Well usually I don't follow directions from aprons but-" Yuri leaned over and kissed Victor on the lips.

"It worked!" Victor yelled to Otabek.

Yurio took out his pacifier so that he could speak.

"Where's my kiss?" Yurio asked upon seeing Otabek's entry to the kitchen.

Yuri leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

*Yurio sighed*

"Not you! Bekaaaaaa" He whined. 

Otabek took small Russian from Yuri's arms. He kissed him on the cheek. 

"Bekaaaa." He insisted.

Yurio was being too adorable to help it. He couldn't resist giving in to his pleas and kissed him on his soft pink lips.

"Now let's get you some breakfast." Otabek proposed.

"I don't want to back into the highchair," Yuri complained and looked up at Otabek with sad eyes.

"How about for another kiss?" Otabek bribed.

"Hmmm.... deal," Yurio accepted.

Otabek gave him another kiss before quickly strapping him into the chair before he changed his mind. Yurio dropped his stuffie and pacifier onto the tray so that his hands were free for eating.

"Now, do you think you can handle feeding yourself or would you prefer that I do it?" Otabek asked.....

~After breakfast~

Otabek wiped the syrup from Yurio's hands and was taking him upstairs to get changed. After tossing the bib in the laundry basket he turned to Yurio. 

"Now, what should we dress you in hmm?"

Just to tease Yurio he pulled out a bright pink tutu.

"How about this, what do you think?" Otabek joked.

"There is no way in hell that I am going to put that on"

"I'm just joking around." He laughed.

"But seriously.... Why do you even have that?"

"Blackmail." He shrugged.

Yurio grumbled to himself about how unfair the world is while Otabek searched through the closet.

Yurio was surprised at what Otabek pulled out next. He pulled out a black zip-up hoodie with black pants and a T-shirt, his normal practice outfit. It looked exactly like what he usually practiced in without any baby-ish features at all

Yurio tilted his head in confusion.... It looked so normal, a breath of fresh air after the last few day. Otabek noticed Yurio's confused expression and decided to provide an explanation.

"Is this good or would you rather leave the house in your onesie?"

"Nope no! I mean *clears throat* That's fine..." He hurriedly responded before he made him go outside looking like an idiot.

*chuckle*

"What are we even going out for anyway?" Yurio sighed. Going out was so bothersome so, before he was imprisoned by his friends, he would only really hang out with his 'friends'. He didn't mix well with others so he tended to just stick with his friends rather than mingle. 

"Remember the talk we had yesterday? We said that we were going to get you back into practice. We're heading down to the rink today." They knew that Yurio needed to exercise and practice to stay healthy (also that Yakov would kill them if something happened to Yurio under their care) especially since Yurio had been unknowingly (or rather ignorantly) hurting his body with alcohol and drugs.

"Oh yeah."

After allowing Otabek to help him undress, Yurio was yet again confused. 

"What about my underwear?" Yurio asked, starting to get agitated.

"Of course, I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me, Pumpkin!" Otabek turned around to find what he was looking for. But instead of going back into the drawer, he went into one of the compartments of the changing table. He pulled out a pull-up with a decorative tiger print on it.

"Are you kidding me? That is not underwear, it's just another diaper!"

"The regular diaper would be too noticeable under your normals clothes, so unless you want everyone to know you are wearing a diaper then..."

"Just give me my normal underwear." He argued.

"Two choices, wear the diaper or you can be a big boy and wear the pull-up"

"Those are both terrible options!"

"Well if it's going to be obvious that you are going to be wearing a diaper, we might as well go all the way," Otabek said ignoring Yurio.

He took out a pair of colorful leggings and a T-shirt with a cheesy design on it

"Bekkkkkaaaa."

"It's your decision. AND you still get to use the regular toilet."

"FINE! But I swear-"

"Great!" 

Otabek packed away the childish clothing and turned back towards Yurio.

"Now, let's get you dressed."


	21. Small skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, smol chapter for now. I couldn't find a way to transition to the next chapter.

Yurio crossed his arms and sulked as he was fitted into the pull-up.

"stupid pull-up... can't even go to the bathroom on my own..." Yurio quietly grumbled.

"What is it, babe?" Otabek challenged.

"Nothing."

"Okay Hun" Otabek chuckled.

He finished the outfit by zipping up Yurio's hoodie.

"Can we go now?" Yurio asked, growing impatient.

"Sorry babe, we need to take care of that beautiful hair of yours." Otabek explained as he grabbed a brush from the countertop.

Otabek carried him over to the rocking chair and sat down. The Russian cringed as he felt the padding squish underneath himself. He brushed Yurio's golden hair as if it was the most delicate thing in the world. He started to relax with the repetitive and soothing action. Shortly, Otabek detangled his soft hair. Yurio found himself wanting for it to continue but shook the thought out of his head as he came back out of his lucid state.

"Done." Announced Otabek," You ready?"

"Yeah..."  
Otabek settled his baby onto his hip and (after stopping by his room to change) headed downstairs 

~

"You guys ready to go?" Yuri asked.

"Yup, is the diaper bag prepared?"

Victor holds up the overfilled bag then hands Yurio's stuffed cat to him.

"I don't need kit-the stuffed cat." Yurio objected and crossed his arms while still grasping the cat.

"You want us to keep _Kitty_ until you need her?" Victor asked kindly

"Yes" Yurio quickly whispered.

"If we have everything, I guess we should head out- bathroom anyone?"

He waited a second.

"Okay then, we'll be off!"

Otabek put let Yurio down from his arms and led him by the hand to the car.

The car was a black minivan, not a single scratch on it. They had probably rented it, but Yurio wouldn't be surprised if Victor had bought it.

Yurio let out a sigh of relief when there didn't appear to be a booster seat for him in the back seat. Otabek buckled him in despite his protests and settled next to him for the ride. 

~

Otabek looked on as his boyfriend skated. Even with a pull up on, his motions were fluid and graceful rather than being constricted by the item. Even though the rink was reserved for them so that no one would interrupt their session, Yurio was still embarrassed. 

After practising for a short time, he skated over to Otabek.

"Bekaaaaaa," Yurio whined," It's harder to skate with this... _pull-up_ on." He blushed as he finished speaking.

"You're doing fine babe," Otabek assured.

"butttttt-"

"Do you want me to join you?"

"Yeah... But one more thing. I need to ... go to the bathroom."

"C'mon, let's go." 

~

"Why can't I stand and pee like a normal person?" Yurio complained.

"That's not how little ones do their business."

"No matter how many times you say that It doesn't change that I am 16!" Yurio snapped.

"Do not speak to me like that or you will be put in time out." Otabek corrected.

"Can you at least leave the stall?" He wished that he could show it to him at a different time, possibly with roses and candles, but this baby stuff was ruining it for him.

"Hmm, okay but if you try to stand, you know what will happen."

"Yeah, yeah..."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write this scene for a while. Warning, sexy fluff.
> 
> in case you did not read that:
> 
> WARNING: I DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE PORN BUT I AM PRETTY SURE THAT THIS IS IT
> 
> SEX
> 
> LAST WARNING
> 
> SEXXXXXXXXX

"It's only like seven o'clock! Why do I always need to go to bed so early?" Groaned a flailing Yurio.

"Littles need their sleep kitten. Stop moving so much; we need to get you into your pyjamas." Victor responded.

"These pyjamas are terrible too, why do I have to wear such cutesy stuff?"

"Because _you are_ cute," Victor explained with a boop to Yurio's nose.

"Then I should not need a cute outfit if I am already sufficiently cute." Yurio sneered.

"Hmm, I guess you are right. You don't need an outfit at all then; you can walk around in only your diaper."

Yurio's triumphant expression quickly disappeared and was replaced with a horrified one.

"Wa-wait, a second, let's not make any rash decisions."

Victor picked up the little and started to carry him downstairs.

"-And I guess since you haven't had your bottle yet, you can stay up a little bit longer to play in your playpen."

"V-Victor!" Yurio tucked his blushing face into Victor's neck. Victor swiped a few toys and Kitty before letting everything down on the playmat between the couch and television.

"Awww, Isn't someone a cutie!" Yuri announced.

Yurio turned around and grumbled to himself because he knew what Victor wanted to hear and didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Told you so!" Victor cheered.

"You know Victor... you are always right." Victor sat down and allowed Yuri to scoot onto his lap. "That's one of the things I love about you." He purred into his lover's ear.

"Oh am I?" He nibbled on Yuri's ear. Yuri turned around on Victor so that each knee was on either side of his legs. He started to rub his crotch against his partner's excruciatingly slow.

"Am I not allowed to call you Daddy since that's what the baby calls you?" Yuri asked, feeling his pants get tighter.

"Since you are my little pet, you can call me 'Master' you little fucking tease."

Yurio had been looking on for the entire time, feeling a bit intrigued and having his tent now.

"Otabek! Can you take care of the baby for a little bit? We're a little busy right now." Yuri asked as Otabek came out of the bathroom.

"Of course." In no more than a moment. Otabek whisked the child away from the unpure scene. Yurio faked a yawn and leaned against Otabek's chest; needed to take care of his problem as fast as possible.

"I guess that means that it is time for bed... Why aren't you wearing clothes?"

"Didn't feel like it." Yurio lied. It would be harder to take care of his problem if he could not even reach it.

~  
Yuri's attempt had succeeded, proved by the tent in Victor's jeans. Victor grabbed Yuri's hair and pulled him, so his ear was close to his mouth.

"Oh, you're a bad boy, aren't you? Look what you did." He moved Yuri so that he was on his knees in front of the couch and spread his legs. "You know what happens when pets do something wrong?" 

Victor, with his grip on the black hair, made Yuri look up at him for a split second- then he rubbed the skater's face into the bulge. Yuri nuzzled into the cloth and started to remove Victor's jeans with his teeth.

After rushed stripping. Victor pinned Yuri on the couch.

~  
After finishing the last bit of Yurio's bottle, he tucked him into bed.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to wear some pyjamas?" Otabek asked.

"I'll be fine." He ushered.

"Okay then just yell for me if you feel cold, or if you start to have nightmares."

"I'LL BE FINE."

"Good night, I love you." Otabek kissed Yurio on the forehead. "Almost forgot." He stuck a pacifier his mouth"

"I love you too." Yurio mumbled with a sigh.

After he heard footsteps disappear, he started to rub the minuscule- barely noticeable- bulge in his diaper. The sensation was small, too small. The mittens that he wore did not help either.

He put his pillow between his legs, not caring about sanitary measures, and tried to hump it. His hips thrusting against the pillow was not enough, he needed something else.

Yurio stuck his legs through the bars of the cradle and started to hump it. Yurio bit into the pacifier to keep from moaning.

~fuck it~ Yurio thought as he ripped off his diaper. He softly climbed the edge and landed on the opposite side. He knew exactly what he was looking for as he approached the changing table.

~

"Fuck" Victor moaned as Yuri started to circle it with his tongue. "My turn to get a taste."

Victor started at Yuri's neckline with his tongue. He trailed down to his collarbone and circled each nipple before tracing the skater's abs.

"My tasty katsudon."

Victor went lower. Not as big as his own but it wasn't small. He started at the base and circled Yuri's penis to the tip. He excruciatingly slowly lapped up the precum that was dripping off of the tip and finally took it into his mouth. 

"Oh! Victor!"

He lapped at each of the folds, slowly making his way farther before pulling back until it was almost out and going back again. The Russian's free hand went to his lover's nipples and started to play with them gently before having a rough squeeze.

"Ahh" Yuri moaned with pleasure as more of Victor's mouth engulfed his package.

Yuri caught Victor's eye as he took the entire thing into his mouth. He grabbed the silver hair as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Victor moved with Yuri's action's in sync, allowing his face to get fucked.

"Fuck yes! Victor!" Yuri screamed as he came down the other man's throat.

Victor swallowed every drop before bringing Yuri into a passionate kiss before pushing him away and flipping him over.

Victor took a bottle of lube seemingly out of nowhere and poured it generously onto Yuri's neglected hole, making him shiver at the cold sensation.

Victor thrust two fingers in and out of his lover, scissoring after a short while. He ran a single finger down Yuri's back, making him shiver in excited anticipation. Victor gripped at Yuri's hips and started to push himself in.

"Good thing I got rid of those love handles, the only love that came from them was 'I'm lovin' it'" Victor remarked pushing further in.

*gasp*

Victor started to slam into him full force, immersed in a world of pleasure.

Yuri kept pounding harder, hoping to create bruises for Victor to admire. Victor loved to trace, and kiss, and nibble on them and Yuri adored being his canvas.

Feeling the slight arch of Yuri's back, Victor hit the same spot full force, sending a rush of pleasure throughout their bodies.

~

Yurio snuck over to the changing table and grabbed a bottle of baby oil from one of the drawers. He slid the bottle through the bars of the crib and climbed over silently. Draping a blanket over himself, he lathered his hand with the product and started to pump.

He attempted to stifle his moans by biting into the pacifier again, he just hoped it would be soft enough that the baby monitor would not pick it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo. I don't know how to porn. was this okay? steer me in the right direction!
> 
> I'm pretty sure people don't make jokes during sex '-'
> 
> Looking at pacifier info secretly around my family when an add with a baby crying appears... Let's just say that my volume was all the way up.....

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and reviews in the comments!!


End file.
